Peashooter (PvZ: GW)
:For other uses, see Peashooter (disambiguation). Peashooter is a playable plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare whose main weapon is Pea Cannon. Peashooter serves as a front line assault, or a hit and run attacker, making them quite useful in many situations. Peashooters are easy to use, so they are recommended for beginner players, along with Sunflower. Peashooter is armed with a Chili Bean Bomb, which allow the players to vanquish multiple zombies within the blast range. The alternate ability, Sombrero Bean Bomb, has a longer fuse, but deals more damage and has longer range. Peashooter can fly into a Hyper ability which increases the speed and also how high it jumps, used for getting on the rooftops sometimes. The alternate ability, Super Pea Jump, allows the Peashooter to jump very high (higher than Hyper) but remains the normal movement (without Hyper). Peashooter also can root itself down and transform into a Gatling Pea which can fire up to 100 peas, which deal a lot of damage. The alternate ability, Retro Gatling, can deal more damage but has slower rate of fire and has half the ammo. Every Peashooter has 125 health (except the Agent Pea, which had its health was reduced to 100 in the Legends of the Lawn DLC) and most deal splash damage, which each have their own unique abilities. Peashooters can deal more damage when aiming with critical hits, with a max of 37 damage by the upgraded standard version. Description Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. Variants *Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea *Law Pea *Berry Shooter (Garden Warfare only) *Plasma Pea *Rock Pea (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Electro Pea (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of the Peashooter,all info below is when fully upgraded. *The close range damage per hit base and critical is 37 *The max DPS at close range is 65.8 *The middle range damage per hit base and critical is 37 *The max DPS at middle range is 65.8 *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 27 *The max DPS at long range is 46.2 *The splash damage at all ranges is 10 *The ammo in a clip is 12 *The reload time is 1.5 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is Semi-Auto *The bloom is low Abilities Weapon upgrades Hyper Plant Food Grown from only the finest plant food, the Peashooter's reload time has now decreased. Extra Peas! A distant cousin sent more peas. What a nice cousin! Ammo capacity has increased. Super Pea Ammo These super peas are so super, they increase pea damage. Strategies The Peashooter could be considered an all-around class, possessing no overwhelming strengths or weaknesses. Perhaps its biggest gift is its splash damage, something very few plant classes have. This allows the Peashooter to effectively combat against groups of zombies. It also has a decent fire rate to help. Its reloading time is also very fast, which makes it a good front-line assaulter. To further compliment this, its Chili Bean Bomb is very effective at catching players off-guard due to its radius and its rather short fuse. This, combined with the Hyper ability makes him a dangerous attacker; while being already difficult to hit with the increased speed, the Peashooter can jump around and attack, taking advantage of the splash damage, making it near impossible to shoot down, while gradually draining its opponent's health, forcing them to either accept their defeat, attempting to shoot at it, which is very hard to do, or retreat. However, the Peashooter is also very good at chasing zombies with its Hyper. Furthermore, its splash damage allows it to hit running targets with little difficulty. If the Peashooter is losing, it can use Hyper to retreat safely, or continue to attack the zombie while making itself a difficult target. The Peashooter is no slouch at a distance, either, for the Pea Cannon is an effective tool to hit snipers hiding behind cover due to the splash damage. Its Pea Gatling does massive damage to zombies that are distracted, however, be wary of the Foot Soldier's ZPG, as you are very vulnerable to it while rooted. Lastly, Hyper gives the Peashooter a significantly boosted jump height to get to elevated areas with good view, something that not many plants can accomplish easily. However, the Peashooter does have some detrimental flaws. Its direct hit damage is rather lacking. Its peas make a lot of noise, drawing the zombies' attention. The Peashooter is very vulnerable when rooted, and just shooting one bullet makes the ability to enter cooldown, so great care must be taken when using it. Its Hyper, while granting it a great boost to its speed, it also significantly reduces its accuracy, and the splash damage is low, so try to use it only to finish off weakened foes. Its ability to reach high ground is limited by its poor zoom. Overall, the Peashooter's pros and cons are very balanced, and due to its ease of use, it is very popular among new players. Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Peashooters are important, due to their strong offense and abilities, which other classes do not have. Peashooter is capable of fighting waves of zombies highhandedly; but Peashooter still needs support from other classes, especially fighting bosses in the fifth and tenth wave. Its Chili Beans are very powerful in Garden Ops, since it attracts multiple zombies near it before it explodes. However, Zombie Heroes and Bosses are immune to Chili Bean Bomb attraction, but still take major damage if they are near it. The Hyper ability enables Peashooter to move quickly, allowing it to flee battle when health is critical, or to reach certain locations quickly. It can also be used to jump on top of high places, where it will be a good view to attack the Zombies. Gatling ability gives Peashooter extra firepower, allowing it to vanquish strong zombies or bosses, but restricts the Peashooter's movement until it deactivates the ability. Team Vanquish/Vanquish Confirmed! Peashooter's biggest advantage is the Hyper ability. Hyper makes Peashooter move faster and jump higher, making it difficult to hit it. Hyper also allows Peashooter to get to higher ground, or catch up with fleeing opponents or fleeing away from a losing battle. Hyper works extremely well with Pea Gatling and Chili Bean Bomb ability. Chili Bean Bomb with Hyper allow Peashooter to catch unexpected opponents. During Hyper, find a suitable location, and switch to Pea Gatling to dish out massive damage on your opponent. Gardens & Graveyards The Peashooter is the top priority to defending a Garden in Gardens & Graveyards. Peashooters can throw their Chili Bean Bomb into the Garden to blow up the bulk of the zombies whenever they try to group-rush the Garden. Using Hyper helps Peashooters get around the large map easily. Rooting and using the Pea Gatling can take down teleporters in a matter of seconds (but watch out for counterattacks), therefore evening the odds by denying the Zombies from gaining any logistical advantage. Peashooters should keep moving and never stop at all costs, and should watch out for the Engineer and its Sonic Grenade, as it can severely slow the peashooter down, making it an easy target. During times of no fighting, Peashooters should focus on keeping Foot Soldiers off from rooftops or other sniping points, or on breaking up small groups of zombies. Gnome Bomb Peashooters can be important for this mini-game in many situations. First of all, the Chili Bean Bomb/Sombrero Bean Bomb can damage zombies defusing a bomb, or zombies planning to set a bomb. The Hyper ability can be useful for being the first to plant a bomb, however, you are restricted from using your secondary abilities when holding the bomb, so provide cover. Pea Gatling/Retro Gatling can be useful for the situations faced by Chili Bean Bombs above if Chili Bean Bomb is recharging or to use for fun. Suburbination Peashooters will be as important as in Gnome Bomb and the same strategies above for Gnome Bomb work for this mini-game too. Throw a Chili Bean Bomb or root in Pea Gatling to protect your garden from being captured by zombies. The Hyper ability is useful for getting to a garden quicker and capturing it. Taco Bandits Chili Bean Bombs can be useful for taking down zombies stealing Dave's tacos. They can't use their secondary abilities while holding the Taco so they are significantly easier to take down. Peashooters can root in Pea Gatling in front of or near Dave's tacos to protect it from the zombies trying to steal them. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Pvz-plants.jpg|Promo art of Peashooter with Chomper and Sunflower PEAABIL.png|Peashooter's abilities Pea Pack.png|Peashooter's Level Pack WtfPeashooterConceptArt.jpg|Very early Peashooter concept art from Justin Wiebe's Twitter page PeashooterGWGatlingPeaFigure.jpg|Peashooter in his Pea Gatling form figure with a Sombrero Bean Bomb figure pvzgwpeashooterleftview.png|A left view of the Peashooter. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Explosions.png|A Peashooter along with the original plant classes being exploded in a trailer PeashooterSurrender.PNG|A Peashooter surrendering in a trailer PeashooterIcon.PNG|Icon of the Peashooter Videos Peashooter Variants Guide|Peashooter variants PvZ Garden Warfare Peashooter Breakdown|Gameplay ALL PEASHOOTER VARIANTS (In-Game) 8 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|All Peashooters in-game Trivia *Peashooter looks like a Repeater more than a Peashooter, because of the eyebrows and extra leaves. *Peashooter has pea pods for "hands" unless customized. *It is the only plant that cannot place any extra defenses as a special ability. (Sunflower: Heal Flower, Chomper: Spikeweed, and Cactus: Potato Mine and Tall-nut Battlement). **This is also true with its Zombie equivalent, the Foot Soldier *It always has its arms folded unless it is using Pea Gatling, reloading or while taunting. *It has the same amount of variants as Cactus and Chomper. *When reloading, Peashooter puts its hands forward and makes a pumping motion after which it folds them back. Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants